


Easter Eggs

by ShadowHaloedAngel



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Easter Eggs, Fluff, M/M, Vincent is confused, failed romantic gestures, fighting a losing battle, homemade chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHaloedAngel/pseuds/ShadowHaloedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent is confused when Reeve gives him an Easter egg, but when the man explains what it is, Vincent becomes determined to reciprocate. It's just a shame that chocolate is such an uncooperative material, and even with the best of intentions, sometimes things go wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Eggs

Vincent blinked at the thing in front of him. he'd never seen anything like it as far as he could remember. That garish packaging, and the promise of such delights inside. He wasn't sure what he found more confusing, the gift itself or the fact that it had been given to him. The robot bounced in front of him on its giant plushie, beaming, rubbing its paws together. The man behind the robot however was still watching him nervously, face creased in concern, wondering how the other would take his well-meant attempt at a gift. He should have known it was a stupid idea, but he'd been buying them for everyone else when it struck him that it wouldn't be fair to leave the sniper out, particularly when Reeve wanted so much to make a good impression on him.

Vincent poked the box with his claw "...what is this again?" he asked, expression a cross between suspicion and honest confusion.

Reeve blushed and looked down, shuffling his feet like a naughty schoolgirl "It's an Easter egg..." he mumbled.

Vincent blinked, even with his demon senses that had been practically impossible to decipher. "What?"

"An Easter egg... it's Easter... you give people eggs and stuff... I got them for the rest of AVALANCHE, I didn't want to leave you out..." his cheeks coloured slightly with the omission of the fact that he had taken most time and care over Vincent's, choosing one in dark chocolate and decorating the black box with a big red bow.

"...Why?" Vincent enquired, honestly confused. He didn't understand why anyone should present someone with an egg, not even a real egg, but an egg made out of chocolate.

Reeve shrugged "I think it's supposed to celebrate new life or something..." he had hoped maybe it would symbolise a new life for Vincent, not just the whole thing with flowers and lambs and chicks which was what was usually meant by the things.

Vincent blinked "Oh. Why?"

"Because it's an egg I suppose..." Reeve answered. He wished the other would stop asking such awkward questions, this was already embarrassing enough, such torture over what had been an impulsive idea. He didn't really know why people gave eggs at this time of year, only that they did. Noone ever thought about the meaning anymore.

Vincent nodded slowly in solemn understanding, picked up the egg and disappeared. Reeve sighed sadly, returning to his office in the quarters they shared. It wasn't like it wasnt big enough for them each to have adequate privacy, and they did enjoy each other's company. Reeve appreciated the fuss the other made of Cait, the robotic cat was so important to him, it felt like he brought them together somehow.

A few hours later, Reeve heard a loud crash from the kitchen. He went to investigate, but the door was shut. Frowning he knocked on it "Vincent? Vincent is that you?"

He heard a strangled yelp, then a "YES!"

Reeve tried the door and heard another yelp "NO! Don't come in! I'm fine! Everything's fine!" with the wisdom borne of many years of working with a robotic cat who had a knack for getting into things that Reeve always wished he hadn't known about, the Director of the WRO left quietly and went back to his paperwork.

At around half past four, as he was about to finish for the day, Cait Sith scampered in and tugged on his sleeve "Reeve I'm scared, there's a dog outside and it's growling at me!"

Reeve sighed "Cait, give me ten minutes to finish this report and I'll sort it out..."

"But I'm scared and Vincent's not here and I wanna go outside..." Cait whined. Rolling his eyes and wishing he had made the robotic cat either slightly less realistic or slightly less childish, he put down his pen and followed Cait to the window. He looked out and around "I don't see any dog Cait..."

The robotic cat whined "He was there I swear..." 

Reeve shrugged "I'll go out and check when I've finished that report. In ten minutes." He turned and returned to his office, Cait Sith trying desperately to delay him, get him to stay a little longer. Reeve ignored him.

He pushed open the door to his office again and jumped to see a figure at his desk, its back to him.

"Vincent?!"

The figure jumped, turning around instantly, trying to hide whatever it was he had been doing. Vincent was blushing, panicking. Reeve frowned and walked towards the desk, trying to see around him. Vincent hung his head, embarrassed.

On Reeve's desk were fragments of chocolate which looked as if, combined, they might be ovoid. Reeve picked one up and took a closer look. Definitely chocolate. He looked back up at the ex-AVALANCHE sniper who was as red as his cloak.

"You make them for people you care about, right? I wanted to make you one but I couldn't manage it... it's so hard doing anything with a claw...I'm sorry, it's pathetic, stupid... please..." Vincent turned to flee, but Reeve grabbed his arm.

"No! No it's perfect!" he blushed slightly "Besides... it's the first one anyone has given me since I was a child..."

Vincent blinked "R-really? But you give out so many! Doesn't anyone give them back?"

Reeve shook his head sadly and shrugged "No... I just like making people happy... they forget and move on, it doesn't matter..."

Vincent frowned and shook his head "That's just not right..."

He paused, bit his lip and shyly embraced the other.

"I'll remember... and maybe next year I'll make a better job of it..."


End file.
